Two Lives, One Love
by kindajustMaria
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge. each segment is based off of a Song. more details in chapter 1. Finchel, Quick, Brittana, others.


**Two lives, One Love.**

Challenge! Kay, so I was challenged to do this... obviously. Well, in this challenge, you put your IPod on shuffle, and for every song that comes up you write something that fits the song well, whether it is for background music, theme of the segment, or the song within the text.

Everything being written down is memory, only the very last chapter will be right then and there, but everything you read about is a memory otherwise, it's in no order what so ever, and things will fall into place as it goes on, so, stuff you read in chapter 3, may not make sense until chapter 12. I don't know why I'm doing it like this. : P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy and whoever else. But it is NOT mine. I don't own the songs either, such brilliance could not have come out of a mind like mine.

1) Everyday America

"Finn! Clean this junk out of the garage!" Rachel yelled out to her husband of 13 years, while balancing on a bucket trying to reach for the cleaning supplies.

"Junk? Baby, this is the Trophy I won us! Remember? We went all the way to State championship, the moment I got my scholarship, and you got accepted into Julliard? It was amazing! This has so much sentmetal meaning to me! You're not going to make me throw this away, are you? And this? This bucket holds every single one of our kids baby blankets that they were wrapped in during their stay at the hospital" Finn frowned; she wouldn't just through this all away right?

"I meant, the stuff on the top shelf, do you really need 3 hammers? It's said sentimental, not sentmetal." She smiled and stood on the ladder that was next to her, grabbed the cleaning supplies, then leaned over and gave him a peck on the nose.

"Rach, you are so tiny." Finn grinned from ear to ear as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a baby, running his hand over her growing belly.

"Put me down, you giant, you!" Rachel stuck her tongue at him, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Daddy! Put mommy down!" Hunter, their first kid, came running in and began to tickle Finn's Legs.

"Oh, Hunter. Stop it... oh god... stop... it..." Finn managed to stagger out between fits of laughter. He almost dropped Rachel, but instead saved her from falling down by putting her back on the ground. "Okay, Okay. She's on the floor... but as for you!" He yelled as he bent down to pick up his son and began to tickle him. They then ran out to the backyard where Connor and Nikolaus were playing with toys, Finn placed Hunter next to them, then laid on top of them, hard enough so they were squished but still gentle enough where they wouldn't get hurt. "Where in heaven's name did my sons go? Hmmm, I do believe they have all disappeared. Rach? Have you seen them? Scarlett? Sienna? Have you seen your brothers?" It was a game they loved to play, and Finn loved being able to rough house with his boys. And he loved watching his 3 girls grin with uncontrolled laughter. He loved being a husband and a father, things never got boring.

Hunter Max was 8 years old was an exact replica of his father, but eyes the color of his mother's. Connor Xavier, the light eyed rarity of the group, was more of a Football player but he was only 6; Conner was a rambler, he loved making up stories. Sienna Maria, wanted to be a model, and for being only 4, her angelic features could definitely work well for her, just like they had for her mother but she was tall like her father. Scarlett Noelle, was a petite 2 year old; she was already talking and singing . It was amazing. Nikolaus Xenophon was Scarlett's twin, he was taller then her by an incredible amount; unlike Scarlett, he was a little bit behind on the talking, but he could keep a beat with his hands. Each kid was roughly two years apart, except for the twins. And now they had baby number 6 on the way. Rachel was 6 months pregnant; the baby was to be a girl. They had decided that they would name her Serephine Rose.

Rachel and Finn were so proud of their family. It was a big family, but they made it work. Finn was a professional Football player for 5 years. After the scout from Ohio State didn't pay attention to him, he got lucky when a scout from "" Happened to be in town and decided to stop by to watch a game at William McKinley High school. He was then drafted by the NY Giants. He was doing great, but after one really bad fall, his career ceased. He had torn all the ligaments in his leg had been torn. He didn't let this discourage him, he took up a job at a private school, teaching Music to children, and he was also the Football coach there. He was pretty successful for a 32 year-old. Rachel got accepted into Julliard with Kurt, and during her second year attending collage, she got her Broadway debut in an Original play about a girl who gave up everything to be with the man she loved. Ever since then she's been starring in all these amazing musicals. There was even talk about her making a debut onto the big screen very soon.

Their life had been hard at times, but it had always been worth it.


End file.
